


tfw ur bf busts a phat nut inside u

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, they shag thats it ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “What the fuck?” Niall breathes into the blanket he’s hoarded up to his nose, leaving Will with less than half. Perhaps this is revenge, Niall thinks, as a hand creeps over his waist, fingertips tracing the bone of his bare hip. “I’m tryna watch a movie, you dick.”





	tfw ur bf busts a phat nut inside u

**Author's Note:**

> me nd dan go off about niall and will sometimes and i have functioning memory today that rmmrs things we’ve spoken about so uh! wig i guess! i needed to get this out my system
> 
> niall defo has a crush on will with how much he mentions him, soz to break it to u but its true /:

“What the fuck?” Niall breathes into the blanket he’s hoarded up to his nose, leaving Will with less than half. Perhaps this is revenge, Niall thinks, as a hand creeps over his waist, fingertips tracing the bone of his bare hip. “I’m tryna watch a movie, you dick.”

“And you are,” Will grins into his shoulder, “I’m just wantin’ a cuddle, mate.” He says, emphasising the statement with a soft kiss pressed into Niall’s neck and bringing him into his lap.

“I know you want more than a cuddle, _mate_.” Niall scoffs, but doesn’t even think of stopping it. Will leaves in a couple days after his impromptu visit, and while they’ve made the most of being in the same space plenty already, there’s always the simmering feeling of want beneath Niall’s skin. He wouldn’t admit it, though, not on his life.

Will hums into his shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist, nosing into the marks that seem to permanently be on his neck as of late. A small part of Niall hopes they last forever, and Will seems to share the same sentiment with how he covers up the old ones so quickly.

Niall lets the other man do as he pleases, mild touches over his waist and stomach, soft kisses to his neck and shoulder that shamefully make him preen under the affection. Rough hands and biting kisses are nice, _definitely_ nice, but he always seems to silently prefer the gentle affection that Will is so insistent on giving him.

“Can I fuck you again?” Will mumbles into his shoulder, almost inaudible over the sound of whatever action movie is playing on the TV. Honestly, it’s hard to concentrate on anything with Will around, and especially after the mumbled question he’d just asked Niall.

“Again?” Niall feigns frustration in a groan, even though he’s absolutely more than willing to agree. “It’s like you can’t get enough of me, can you, Minecraft block?” He teases and keeps his grin as he’s pushed down into the sofa cushions, tangled up in the blanket that Will tries pushing aside.

“Ah, can’t blame me, surely?” Will grins down at him, “My cute boy willing to let me fuck his tight arse every second of the day? Now _that’s_ something I can’t get enough of.” He leans down at kisses the peak of Niall’s cheekbone, snickering quietly when his cheeks grow hot.

“Fuck you, I am a peak alpha male, thank you very much.” Niall scoffs and lifts a leg over the other boy’s waist, bringing him closer. It makes them both groan when their hips bump together, and Niall feels smug when he feels Will already hard against him. Though he supposes he’s in the same boat, and it’s not like he’s had trouble before getting it up to Will.

Will pushes himself up and looks flushed, irresistible with his lips parted and eyes dark. The shadows caused by the TV fall over his face when he reaches over for the lube nearby – a common necessity that they’ve needed since Will’s first day here – and Niall can’t resist the temptation of bringing the boy down for a proper kiss. He adds teeth and tongue to throw Will of suspicions of him being _soft_ for him, in any capacity, but Niall suspects he knows anyway when a smile grows on his lips again.

“You’re gonna make me feel this for a month,” Niall groans when his sweats are helpfully tugged off and Will’s lubed-up fingers are pressing into him for the second time that day. “I’m already starting to get sore.”

“But you take me so well,” Will coos at him and curls his fingers deep, and Niall feels himself heat up at the thought of how easily this prep is. “Need to remember how you feel around my cock before I leave, yeah?”

Niall groans at that and pushes down at the fingers curling into his prostate, nodding with a bitten back moan that’s stuck in his throat. Perhaps he agrees with that, just a little bit.

“Then hurry up with it,” Niall scoffs, relaxing back into the cushions when Will pulls back to settle between his thighs. “Before I change my mind.”

Will snorts a laugh – one that makes affection bubble up in Niall’s chest – and pulls down the waistband of his own sweats. Fingers trace the fading bite marks on his thighs as Will lubes himself up, pressing his thumb into the shades of yellow and red that are stained there.

There’s a sense of impatience that crawls up his chest again, one that almost makes Niall snap at the other man for taking too long when they’ve done this faster before. But he finds he doesn’t need to once Will starts to press into him, cock stretching him open like he’s done so many times over the past few days – and he still feels big.

“Fuck me,” Niall gasps into the ceiling, watching as the lights from the movie spill over it and back to the dim gloom they’ve been in. “For somebody like you, you’re a big fucker.”

“You say that like I haven’t been shagging you senseless the past week.” Will laughs into his cheek once he leans down, hips pressed flush against him while his thumb smooths over the bump of his bent knee. “But I’ll gladly do it again.”

Niall groans and nods, a little too eagerly for his tastes, but it gets him what he wants. He gets gasped words against his mouth and the harsh snap of hips that force Will’s cock deep inside him. He gets incidental bruises pressed into his thighs from how tightly Will grips them, like he’s desperate to be as close as possible. He gets mumbled “ _I love you_ ”s that make his chest flush with emotion and soft kisses that contrast to the rhythm Will is fucking him at, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Niall moans deep when he brings a hand down to wrap around himself, pumping fast when he catches sight of Will’s pink lips and half-lidded eyes above him. He’s come many times while seeing Will’s face, and it’s not going to be his last.

But Niall wouldn’t mind if this was his last time coming at all, as long as Will doesn’t stop kissing over his cheeks with panting breaths and whispers of his name.

He spills over his own fist in a blinding shock that he feels deep in his veins, lost to the sensation of mindlessness that washes over him. Will follows after him with a noise that rattles in his chest, shoving himself deep as he rests his head against Niall’s shoulder.

“You came inside me, you prick.” Niall spits out once his chest stops heaving, spreading his legs obscenely wide when Will pulls out. He doesn’t mind too much, but it’s always fun to feign anger with people, especially Will. It still makes him embarrassed though, cheeks warming when he feels come leak out of him.

The other man rolls his eyes and pulls up his sweats, kissing Niall with a soft hum. “Stop bitching and I’ll help you clean up.” He says, and Niall can’t find it in him to refuse.


End file.
